The Legacy of the Chosen One
by TwiTwiLuver
Summary: A.U Harry and Ginny get killed, and their kids are ready to get back at their murderer. Slightly evil . T cuz we're paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: Yes…. This story is insanely crazy.**

**And yes…. I don't care!!!!! : p**

**This was inspired out of the blue 20 minutes ago and my friend and I decided to write it.**

**Oh, by the way my puppies will pee on flames!**

The Legacy of the Chosen One…. And his wife!

It was a dark and stormy night; the shadows crept along the Potter's house. Ginny and Harry were saying goodnight to their children. Harry's thought about how Bellatrix had killed Sirius, tortured Neville's parents to insanity, and just about how CRAZY she is in general, gave him the chills. Could he be in love with her? Wait…. what? He said goodnight to Ginny too, he didn't feel like heading to bed. He thought he would ride on his broom for a while to get some fresh air. As he stepped outside he saw a shadow slowly creeping towards him. "Who's there? " He asked. He pulled out his wand; he saw poofy hair coming towards him.

"Where's my Won Won?" said a voice.

Oh dear Lord… why did that sound so familiar? "LAVENDER BROWN?" Harry blurted out.

"Of course it's me silly! " She giggled. "And I have someone who wants to see you!" She said in a sing song voice.

"What the bloody he** are you talking about?!"Harry shouted at her.

Lavender's face turned white and her eyes dazed, "Won-won use to say that…" she said in a dazed voice. And then…. another figure came from the shelter of darkness.

"Hello Potter we meet again" said the figure as it emerged from the shadows. It took Harry a few seconds to realize who it was… Bellatrix… His mouth was hanging wide open, "You're supposed to be DEAD!" he exclaimed.

She smiled a crazy smile, "Oh Potter I was never really dead."

"But, but, I SAW you die!" he said mostly to himself. 'Maybe I'm hallucinating… yeah… this is all a dream and James will be jumping on me to get up any second now' he thought. But even as he thought this he knew it was a lie. Bellatrix was really here… and alive?

To be continued……….. Mwahahahahahaha I am so evil


	2. Chapter 2

A.N: CTTDSWHC: This story is written by two people under one name: BigBooksRock, and me. Here is chapter 2!  
BBR: This is BigBooksRock speaking… feel free to leave reviews. Even if you hate it (especially if u hate it…). We're updating no matter what, but we want to know what you think.

CTTDSWHC: Hi

BBR:Talk about random…

CTTDSWHC: Excuse me?

BBG: You heard me.

CTTDSWHC: Whatever!

There was anger in Harry's eyes has he realized that she was truly alive. He was thinking about Sirius… the only father-figure Harry had had (a.n that sounds funky…), and one of the only connections he'd had to his parents. "How come YOU'RE alive?!" but not Sirius, or Lupin? Or my parents? He added silently.

"If you insist...I forced some nerdy Hufflepuff to take polyjuice potion so that I could stay with the Dark Lord after all his other servants would die, but I would remain. It was that Hufflepuff that died; his name was Zachary something-or-other." She explained.

Lavender hovered by her side, "Where's my Won won? You promised me I would get my Won won!" She screeched , "You've promised for years. YEARS! I want him away from that Granger girl!" She then started sobbing uncontrollably.

Harry thought to himself, ' Jeeze I thought it was just a crush or something'. However out loud he said, "Lavender, what would make you think Bellatrix would really get Ron for you? You know all the horrible things she did, why do you think she'd keep a promise that didn't help her in any way at all?"

"B-b-b ecau-u-se I thought t-t-hat if she was-s so powerf-ful than she could get m-my Won-Won back easily!" Lavender wailed.

'Okay…' Harry turned to Bellatrix, "So why exactly are YOU here?"

Bellatrix smiled one of her insane smiles once again, "Well, itty, bitty, Potter," she said as if she was talking to a baby, "You killed the Dark Lord, and I've come to take revenge on his death, and kill you. And also you pretty red-headed blood-traitor of a wife too. Pity isn't it?"

Harry thoughts turned to panic as he saw her pull out her wand. "GINNY!! TAKE THE KIDS TO TO SAFE SPOT AND RUN! BELLATRIX'S BACK-" he was cut off as her killing curse hit him, right next to his heart. There was no one to save him now. (a.n CBTTDSWHC is laughing like mad right now, it's actually pretty sad-how much she's laughing I mean. I'm glad he's dead too, but CBTTDSWHC is just being plain evil. Now she's really ticked at me. Teehee)

Ginny heard his warning and said to the kids, "Guys, take some floo powder and go to Grandmum's and Grandpa's house," as she pushed them towards the fireplace. One by one they took off to their grandparent's home. Ginny (being Ginny) ignored her husband's warning NOT to come out and run, raced outside to help him fend off Bellatrix. When she first saw Harry laying on the ground dead, she thought he was stunned. "HARRY YOU BLOODY IDIOT GET OFF THE BLOODY GROUND AND FIGHT!!" she screamed at him. He didn't move. Realization dawned apon her… "Harry!" she whispered. Nothing. No… he can't be dead. He can't… She'd always tried to think about how Lily must have felt when she heard James fight. Tell her to run… die. Now she knew, and it felt like the whole world had come crashing down. A sob escaped from her.

"Poor pretty red-head, all alone. Boo-hoo-hoo."mocked Bellatrix.

" I WILL GET BACK AT YOU!!!! IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!"Ginny screamed at the top of her lungs. And some people all around the world could hear her scream if they'd listen hard enough.

A.N BBR: Yes. It's a kinda cheesy ending. Deal with it :p Also, Ginny isn't dead…yet *grins evily

CTTDSWHC: To be continued……….. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


	3. Chapter 3

A.N: Hey it's CTTDSWHC speaking last story we had NO absolutely NO reviews! So I would ask you if you would please leave a review saying if you didn't or did like it, to tell us what you thought! Oh and my puppies will still pee on flames! Here is Chapter 3! Enjoy!

Ginny was starting to feel nauseous, as Bellatrix struck her again with stupefy.

"Oh just get on with it Trixie! I want to see my Won won!" cried Lavender

"Ok ok! This will be the last of you pretty red-head, we're going after your children next! AVADA KADAVRA! "Bellatrix yelled

Apparently that WAS the last of Ginny…. There she was laying motionless a couple of inches away from her husband's dead body. Their kids heard all the yelling that was happening outside, they heard their Mum's plan by taking floo powder and heading over to Grandmum's and Grandpa's house. But they were too curious by not hearing their Mum's yelling anymore.

"You guys stay here while I will go and see what's going on. Ok?" said James quietly

James was the oldest then Lilly and Albus.

"Be careful James!" the siblings replied

James quietly walked over to the door and peeked through it. He saw his Mum and Dad's bodies laying there. Were they knocked out? But they couldn't be dead!

"Do we have to get the kids? We could leave them; I bet they heard Ginny's orders to get floo powder and leave! I bet there already gone!" Exclaimed Lavender

"Yeah I bet your right, but we should check." Said Bellatrix

"Guys! HIDE! Anywhere! Hurry! Now! Hide!" ( A.N. I think you get the point! ) James quietly whispered

Bellatrix and Lavender walked in quietly. There was enough time for all the kids to hide. James hid behind a bookcase, Lilly hid behind a chair, and Albus hid with James. Before, James sprinkled a little bit of floo powder in the fireplace for it to look like they went.

"There not in here now let's go!" whined Lavender

"How do you know?" Bellatrix sneered

"Can you explain that?" Lavender pointed to the fireplace where James sprinkled floo powder.

"Those filthy dogs! They got away!!!!!!!" screamed Bellatrix

Bellatrix stormed out like she was going to kill Lavender. Lavender quietly left. The kids got out of there hiding spots.

"Phew that was close!" James breathed

"But what if they did catch us James?" Lilly fearfully said

"They would have probably killed us. Guys uh…. Mum and Dad are dead." James said quietly

**Thanks for reading!**

** Remember to PLEASE leave a review to tell us what you thought about it! **

** But still no flame reviews please! **

** Stay tuned for the next chapter! : p**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N: Hey all! It's me CTTDSWHC thank you all for ready our story!!!! We got 171 (for the first one at least) hits! I am not sure if that's a lot, because it's my first time writing a story! I know EVERBODY who makes story's say this** but **PLEASE guys PLEASE write a review!!!! Heres chapter 4! :p**

It's been ABOUT a year and a half since James's (Lilly and Albus) parents have died. The kids are still very upset. They are living with their grandparents now; the grandparents have been treating them very well and added some rooms for the kids to stay at. But…… what were they doing just sitting around? When they could be trying to go out and catch Bellatrix! But James loved his sister and brother; but he wouldn't DARE to put them in danger. But maybe he could leave his siblings at his grandparents, and go out on his own!? I mean he's 19 and just finished Hogwarts, he practically knows MOST spells. Lilly is in her 3rd year at Hogwarts and Albus is just a little 1st year! He couldn't go to sleep that night, his head was STILL spinning about the thought of him going out and finishing off Bellatrix once and for all!

"Guys I am going to leave tomorrow to go and find Bellatrix the one who killed our parents!" James blurted out

"James of course we remember HER! And I am going IF you're going! Lilly said loudly

"But you can't! It's WAY too dangerous! Anyways you have to finish school! James replied

"JAMES!!! YOU LET ME GO WITH YOU RIGHT NOW OR I WILL KILL YOU (A.N. Lol!!)! Lilly shouted as loud as she could at him.

"Ok Ok! Fine you can go just DON'T kill me." James said fearfully

The next day they were off going to find the killer! While on their brooms they flew by Hogwarts.

"Wow! Isn't SO beautiful, the view is amazing! I don't believe I actually LIVED there!" James exclaimed

"I DO live there!" Lilly giggled

But as they were soaring by they didn't notice the death eater signal in the sky.

"J-J-James? What is that?" Lilly pointed at the sky

"OH NO!" James shouted

Ok guy's thanks for reading!

Oh and ONE more thing I would like to thanks Imatreehugger for posting a review, subscribing us for an alert, and adding us to her favorites! What a GOOD example! :p

Stay tuned for chapter: 5!


	5. Chapter 5

A.N. Hi guys it is me CTHDSWHC! I am so sorry about not righting chapter 5! I was just starting not to write anymore! I am going to write chapter 5 now, and I am hoping chapter 6 comes up! We'll just have to see about that. So where we left off was at when James and Lilly were on their brooms off to destroy the evil Bellatrix who has killed their mother and father. So here it is finally chapter 5! :D

"What, what? James what is it? Why are you staring at it? What's wrong?" Lilly cried

James just stood their dumbfound (A.N. If you didn't know dumbfounded means surprised. ) like his parents have died all over again. He just stood their ignoring his sister's load of questions.

"JAMES! Please tell me what's wrong! PLEASE!" Lilly screamed

"Were going home!" James said silently

"What? Why? We can't go! We were flying for so long! So we did all that for nothing?" Lilly said emotionally

"I'm sorry I just don't want you to get hurt! That sign means the death eaters are their! I have to take you back home, and then I will go back myself!" James explained

"But you let me go! No matter what I am staying!" Lilly said in response

"I know, but a lot of death eaters are here I can't risk my sister! And anyways I thought just Belltrix was going to be there!" James argued

"Fine James you win I am going back home! Let's go down to the ground and you can help me evaporate back home." Lilly said sadly

So they went down and evaporated back home he made sure Albus and Lilly were in bed before he left the house. Maybe he should wait until morning to take off. But no Hogwarts was in trouble he had to help!

A.N. Hey! Thanks for reading stay tuned!! :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! BBR here. Sorry that 1)we haven't been updating that often 2)that the chapters have been so painfully short 3) there were a few mix-ups in ages, but let's just pretend shall we?:p This is kinda a funny one to lighten up the story a bit =) Anywho, here's chapter 6!**

James looked over at his sleeping siblings. It had taken a really long time to get Lily to go to sleep, but she had…eventually. After much fighting, pleading, and puppy dog eyes. 'It's for your own good Lily. I can't lose anyone again.' He was about to start running towards the door, but he passed through the kitchen. 'Hmm, Never know what I'll need.' he thought. He looked around to make sure that Lily hadn't gotten up yet, and then opened the fridge to grab the last few of Lily's cookies. He then once again ran outside, and got his Dad's old Firebolt from the shed. He stroked the broom, he always felt closer to his Dad when he had the broom. They had both shared a love for flying and quiditch, and Harry had taught him so much about it. 'Don't worry Dad. Mom… She'll pay. I'm gonna make sure of it.' Without another word he hopped onto the broom, and made his way to Hogwarts.

(AWESOME INVISABLE LINE!)

James was almost there when he heard a familiar sing song voice behind him say, "You whoooooooooooo!"

He turned around and felt anger boil inside him, "LILY SCARLET POTTER! YOU GET YOUR FAT BEHIND BACK TO THE HOUSE AND TAKE CARE OF ALBUS!"

She smirked at him and said,"Nu-uh. I'm coming too weather you like it or not."

James was fuming, 'Gosh, I feel like an idiot. Should've put the pocicus totalious (the one that freezes people) on her' he thought, but asked out loud, "How the bloody heck did you even find me anyways?"

Lily laughed, "I had a feeling that you'd take the cookies - they're your comfort food - so I put a locating spell on them so that if the cookies were with you - which I thought they would be," she smirked again, "and was apparently correct - I would be able to find you."

'Well, I have to admit. It's clever, but so simple that it's almost painful.' James winced. "No. You're not coming Lily. Go back home. NOW!"

"Make me." she flew way ahead of him, and then started flying backwards and yelled, "Catch me if you can!"

James flew as fast as he could at her, but she was still ahead of him, 'Danm her new broom and little tricks that Mom taught her. Danm them!' This went on for the rest of the time that they spent flying to Hogwarts.

When Hogwarts came into view, James just had to stop and stare. Lily kept on flying, she saw Hogwarts a lot so she didn't feel the need to drink it in like James did. "Come ON James!" she yelled at him, but then she ran into the barrier that surrounded the grounds.

"Lily! Are you okay?" James asked flying over to her. He couldn't see her face, but she was shaking. "It's okay Lily, don't cry."

She then just started to shake even harder, "Oh Lily, please don't cry."

She finally turned around and she was. Laughing.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HECK LILY! YOU REALLY SCARED ME!"

Lily burst out into laughter as James continued yelling at her. She eventually managed to gasp out between peals of laughter, "You… get… so…freaked… out…when…girls… cry! And… it's.. so …insanely… FUNNY!"

James frowned, "Well that's just great Lily. Just GREAT." he said. "Come on. Let's go kick some death eater butt."

Lily took deep breaths trying to stop laughing. "Right. Let's go."


End file.
